Discusión:Tigresa/@comment-201.241.67.231-20150416015907/@comment-11485786-20150425064204
Unlike the legends of genius do not think it's going to be comfortable with the idea of marrying someone who does not know.However, due Po is trying to impress his dad hes Bio! They will go with the flow just to get along with him. I think his attitude "too eager" could put outside. Not that Po would not like, but I can imagine is that she probably will cross personal boundaries and will probably be very aggressive about the wedding, and well, he does not know it, so that will make you nervous .I think it will / TRY / to know, but I will not feel right to him. You probably feel that they have nothing in common. He'll be dragged into the wedding preparations they do, but his heart is not in it. I guess it goes to talk to Master on how I could get out of it. He's going to open up to him telling him not feeling well, and although hes doing for her father really did not want to.So basically, he will meet his father, his father shows him around, and he's like oh yeah I'd like to meet someone, and he shows po Mei Mei, and hes like look !!! His wife is! and po is like uhh what? and there are probably things tradition of why this marriage is established. Mei Mei's parents will probably not be impressed by po. I think Bao could be your brother? I think he probably Po and takes only a little.I can imagine the Furious Five asks them to help decorate for the wedding and uncomfortably say yes. If they do the whole "can not be the Dragon Warrior more if you get married" / or "you have to move away from home when you're married", then probably they will be very sad for the loss of po. Tigress is the most annoying, but shows a front support Po. The other four being like "hey man, are you sure you wanna do this?"Also, since the kfp3 crew went to China to see how weddings, its most likely that we will see Mei Mei po and about to marry are made, but possibly the collector comes next? or if not, Mei Mei Po breaks before hand and combat the collector in the village.I feel that Mei Mei not be completely oblivious to the fact that po has no feelings for her. You will probably notice your questions and maybe do things to earn it. In an old photo of three kung fu panda Mei Mei is standing by blushing po and has a naughty look on her face. (Most likely because marriage bypasses)Anyway this is long and the whole place but basically it will be possibly like this?Po finds his bio dad> Bio Dad: hey look, I want you to marry this girl, traditional in our (panda) culture> po: um what> Mei Mei going crazy trying to impress po> friendly pos for her> Mei Mei tries to be romantic> po not feel that> the Furious Five are surprised> try to be supportive> po: yeah !! ... This is great> possible conflicts between tiger and Mei Mei (low though)> po getting cold feet> po will Shifu> "hey can not marry her"> "is not necessary to impress your bio! Dad because your DAD DAD and loves you> wedding is possibly happening> po is like "Mei Mei sorry but I can not do this"> Mei Mei is annoying> po collector fight> returns home home because that is where he feels most belonged but maintains a close relationship with his biography fam.in short / tl; dr: Mei Mei Po and do not marry, but remain friends.﻿